


Won't Change

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s01e10 Left For Dead, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set during the last scene in Left For Dead. Kate is thinking about the case.





	Won't Change

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Kate sat with the blanket wrapped around her, the grazes on her head stinging, her whole body feeling shaken and bruised.

Suzanne had completely taken her in and she'd allowed it. She'd wanted to believe in Suzanne. She'd connected with her at the hospital thus allowing herself to become involved beyond the level an NCIS agent should.

Gibbs wouldn't have done so; she doubted if Tony would either. But she had. Not for the first time since joining NCIS, Kate allowed herself to wonder if she'd done the right thing.

She enjoyed the job; each case brought her a new challenge. And she liked to think she was doing a good job; it was a steep learning curve but she felt on top of it.

At least she had. Until she'd allowed herself to be taken in and used. Even now the knowledge that Suzanne had used her hurt more than the scrapes and bruises. Maybe she should try to change, try to be less -

She looked up and saw Gibbs glance her way, before turning his gaze to something else. "No," she muttered under her breath. "I _won't_ change. If you want me to, _you'll_ have to make me."


End file.
